The West Twins
by The Dragon of the North
Summary: Jade has a twin brother, Jason who moves to L.A after their Dad gets custody of him. When Jason starts attending Hollywood Arts, things start getting weird. Jade starts being nice, Tori and Cat start arguing, and Robbie becomes cooler. WHAT IS GOING ON?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the late afternoon, as a quiet Jade West sat on bench in a park in a town in Northern California. She was wearing a nice black dress, and had her hair done nice. She looked at the small pond and the playground, and gave a little smirk. Just then a guy walked up. He was tall, well built , tan, with short dark brown hair, in a nice black suit.

"I thought I might find you here, how you feeling?" he said

"Alright, I mean as well as I can feel right now, but how are you feeling you were the one to find out?" Jade replied

"I'm getting by, but you know mom's in a better place now. It was great to see you though, despite the circumstances"

"It's been great seeing you to Jason, I really missed you"

"I've missed you to sis"

Just then Jade's dad walked up.

"I knew i'd find you two here, damn you two used to love playing here as kids, I remember me and..."

"It's fine dad you don't have to say it" said Jason "How did the will reading go?"

"Your stepfather got the house, the cars, and pretty much everything else"

"Shit,...did he get" Jade started

"No Jade he didn't. Damn to hell, if I was not going to get custody of my son"

Jason smirked "Thanks dad, so i'm going to L.A. with you and Jade?"

"Of course, so let's go back to the house and pack your stuff"

They all started walking to Jason's house which was about a block away.

"Dad, where is Jason, going to go to school at?" Jade asked

"He's going to go to school with you"

"I don't know dad, isn't the school Jade goes to, for like the extremely talented"

"oooh my son, you don't think i've noticed all those A's you got in theater, or how many times you've played your guitar, your not that bad with a video camera either"

"I don't know dad"

"Dad's right you know" Jade said " You deserve to go there"

"Well I guess I could try"

**2 DAYS LATER**

"I finally finished unpacking" said Jason as he stood in his new room

"It looks nice, bro, so you ready for school tomorrow" said Jade walking in

"Yeah, so I can meet all your little friends"

"hahaha very funny Jason"

"Thank you, thank you very much, oooh and I want meet that boyfriend you've been keeping a secret from me, now what was his name, ahhh yes Beck, I want to meet him"

"How did you find that out?" Jade said shocked

"I have my ways" Jason replied as the door bell rang

"Oh that must be Cat, i'll get it" Jade said

"ooo wow I haven't seen Cat in ages, she still a little edgy?" Jason asked

"ooo yeah, she dyed her hair red to" said Jade as she opened the door

"Hiiiiii Jade" said Cat as she hugged Jade

"Hey Cat" replied Jade

They came in and sat on the couch.

"So how was it?" Cat asked

"It was a nice funeral, she's in a better place now" Jade replied

"Thats nice" Cat said "How's Jason doing?"

Jade smirked "Why don't you ask him, he's right behind you"

Cat looked confused for a second then turned around to see Jason standing there.

"JAY JAY" yelled Cat as she jumped from the couch onto Jason hugging him and knocking him over

Cat immediately got up, noticing her mistake.

"Nice to see you to Cat" said Jason as he got up

"oooo i'm so sorry Jason" Cat said

"It's no problem Cat, I see you got your hair dyed, it looks very nice"

"Thank you" said Cat giggling

Jason sat down on the couch.

"Where are you going to go to school?" asked Cat

"I'm going to go to school with Jade"

"Your going to Hollywood Arts, thats so cool, I go there to" Cat said almost yelling

"Thats great, at least now I know two people now that are going to school with me"

"Not for long" Cat said "Tomorrow i'll introduce you to all of our friends, they'll like you"

Jade watched Jason and Cat talk to each other. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day, for two reasons. For one no one knew she had a twin brother, and secondly she couldn't act mean around her brother, she just couldn't. Tomorrow was Monday, she hated Monday's, and ducks, she hated ducks to.

_**How did you guys like, or hate it, or neutral it, if thats even possible. Should I continue, would you guys like that, then review it. If you review it, it shall come. Anyways, Bazinga to you all.**_

_**~DragonoftheNorth**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey peoples, so you guys wanted it, so it came, here is the second chapter of The West Twins. But before I start I want to do shoutouts.**_

_**Dreamzspark **_

_**LovingLizGillies **_

_**kimi-hime-chan **_

_**violetaroo **_

_**Jeremy Shane **_

_**I'm glad all you guys like it, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**_

_**Carlalinda**__** – I'm glad you like it, i'm not going to put up a pick sorry, but as a reference I kind of made him like Zak Bagans on Ghost Adventures which is on Travel Channel.**_

_**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx **__** - I'm glad you like my story, I thought that part was funny to, and our friend Travis will not be in this story, different universe.**_

**Chapter 2**

It was a Monday morning and Jade and Jason were driving to school.

"I don't understand why we had to leave this early" asked Jason

"Well I just want you to get used to the school before it gets too crowded" Jade said nervously

"Ooo I see what your doing" said Jason

"What am I doing"

"If this is about your boyfriend, you know i'll find him eventually" Jason smirked

"uhhh yeah, but I at least had to try" Jade lied

Well Jade didn't exactly lie. She didn't exactly like the idea of her brother meeting her boyfriend, but she knew that it was inevitable. Besides even if she managed to hide Beck from him, she'd still have to introduce Jason to her friends. Not that it was a bad thing, no, next to Beck, Jason was the person she cared about the most, it was just that she never told him about the whole mean girl thing, and she didn't want to. She couldn't be a mean person in her brothers eyes, she just had to much respect for him.

Just then they pulled up to Hollywood Arts. They walked inside.

"So hows it look?" asked Jade

"Looks pretty cool, but where is the office I need to get my schedule"

"Its over here follow me"

They walked to the office, and Jade stopped in front of the door.

"You coming in?" Jason asked

"No i'll just wait out here, just go in, dont be a baby"

"haha, funny sis" said Jason as he walked in

Jason came out a few minutes later with the piece of paper in his hand

"fork it over" said Jade

"say please"

"ughh please"

Jason handed her the piece of paper.

Film, Math, Music, Improv Acting... shit!

Just then her phone vibrated. It was from Beck.

"Go ahead" said Jason

"huh?"

"Go ahead, I think I can manage by myself. I'll meet your boyfriend later."

"Alright see you later bro" said Jade as she walked off

Jason looked at his schedule

"Locker 234, hmmm, ahhh there it is"

Jason walked to the locker which was completely barren compared to the other lockers. He looked at the lockers beside him, and the one that caught his eye was a lit up one saying "Make it Shine" on it, which happened to be opened.

Jason opened his locker and realized that he had nothing to put in it so closed it. Just as he closed it he caught sight of the "Make it Shine" locker shutting. The girl behind it had long brown hair, tan colored skin, and a very nice set of cheekbones.

"Hi, you must be new here" she said

Jason looked at his plain locker, and back at the girl

"Yeah its my first day, I guess the locker gave that away though"

"You catch on fast, i'm Tori, by the way"

"I'm Jason, its a pleasure to meet you" said Jason

"Have I met you before, because you look familiar" asked Tori

"I don't think we have, because I think I would have remembered your face" Jason said smiling

"ooo aren't you charming" said Tori sarcastically " So Mr. Charming, what do you do?"

"Some acting here, some guitar there, and some film on the side"

"Interesting, well I got to go, but if you want,, you can eat lunch with me and my friends later"

"Sure, now I wouldn't want to keep up a woman such as yourself, i'll see you later"

Tori smiled as she walked off.

Jade met Beck in the parking lot.

"Hey" she said as they kissed

"Hey hows your morning going?" asked Beck

"uhhh... alright, but I got to tell you something"

"Sure what?"

Just then Cat walked up.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Cat" Jade and Beck both said

Jade was just about to speak when Cat cut her off.

"Where's Jason at?" she asked

Beck looked confusingly over at Cat "Who's Jason?"

"Jade's twin brother, she didn't tell you that he was going here now" Cat said

"No I didn't know that, actually I didn't even know you had a brother, much less a twin brother, Jade"

"Look I can explain"

"We've been going out for two years now, how did I not know this"

"Because he was living with my mom, and then you know"

"Yes I understand that, but what is up with the secrecy?"

"Well he's a little protective"

"A little?"

"Ok a lot"

"Alright then let me meet him"

"Ok, he wants to meet you to"

Just then Tori walked

"Hey guys"

"Hey Tori" said Beck

"What do you want Vega"

"Well good morning to you to Jade, anyways I have great news"

"I don't care" replied Jade

"babe calm down" said Beck as she turned to Tori "whats your great news"

"I met this cute guy, he's new here, and I think he likes me" Tori said as Jades heart started beating fast

"And what would this guys name be" Beck said

"Jason" Tori said as Jade spit out her coffee


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jade spit her coffee, which landed on Tori's shirt

"ewwww Jade" yelled Tori as Jade coughed

"Jade, are you ok" said Beck

"Yeah, i'm fine"

"Why did you spit hot coffee on my shirt?" Tori asked

"Because that guy is..." Beck started but was interrupted by Jade

Jade whispered to Beck "Let her figure that out herself"

**Jason's P.O.V**

"Alright first class is song writing" said Jason as he walked into the class

He walked up to the teacher

"Ahh you must be Mr. West, this is your first day correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Well since its your first day i'm going to have you group up with my best student Andre, he is sitting over there" said the teacher pointing

Jason walked over to the desk "Hi, are you Andre?"

"Yeah, you must be the new guy, Jason right"

"That is correct" said Jason as he sat down

"So where you from Jason"

"Northern California"

"Cool" said Andre as he noticed that Jason looked oddly familiar

"Family?"

"Well I have my dad who is a banker, and my twin sister"

"Nice, your sister hot?" asked Andre jokingly

Jason smiled "Yeah I guess she's attractive, but she has a boyfriend though. Actually he goes here"

"Oh he does, maybe I know him, what's his name"

"Beck"

Andre's eyes widened "Wha, wha, what, you said your last name was West right"

"yeah"

"uuuhhh what's your sisters name?"

"Jade, why"

Andre started sweating

"Dude, you alright?"

"yeeeeah i'm fine"

"Good, we should probably get started with that assignment now"

"yeah, we should"

The class passed by quickly as soon as the bell rang Andre quickly ran out of the class .

"Well thats strange" said Jason as he walked out

He started walking to his next class which was english. He walked into the class to see his sister standing right there.

"Shit, already" he said

"Well its nice to see you to" Jade replied as they sat down

"How was your song writing class?" Jade asked

"It was good, I met this guy Andre who helped me out, it seemed like he knew you"

"ooooo yeah I know him, he's a nice guy"

"It was weird because right when class ended he ran out of the room"

"...weird"

The class went by relatively quickly, and they both walked out of the class. They walked down the hall, when they saw a guy holding a ventriloquist dummy.

Jade looked at Jason then back forward

"Hi Robbie, hi Rex" she said

"uh hey Jade" says the guy

"You look nice today Robbie"

Robbie had a confused look on his face

"Jade are you ok" said Robbie

"yo somethin ain't right here" said the puppet who Jason presumed was Rex

"Never better" said Jade

Just then Robbie looked at Jason, then at Jade, then back at Jason. Jason put his hand out to shake Robbie's hand

"Hi, i'm..."

"Run!" yelled Rex, as Robbie sped off

"...Jason"

"uhhh what was that about?" asked Jason

"I don't know"

All of a sudden Jason felt his eyes get covered

"Guess who"

"hmmm i'm going to say Cat"

Jason turned around to see Cat standing there.

"How did you know?"

"I know what you sound like Cat"

"Phooey"

"Jason, what's your next class?" asked Jade

"umm, art" said Jason who was looking at his schedule

"oooo yaaay that's my next class too" Cat yelled " you can come with me"

Cat started pulling Jason by the arm

Jason looked at Jade "uhh I guess i'll see you later"

Cat pulled Jason all the way to the art class. They sat down.

"So how are you liking Hollywood Arts so far?" Cat asked

"It's great"

"That's great, have you made any friends?"

"I guess in a way"

"Huh?"

"Well, I met this girl, this morning, and I think she likes me"

"Oh...well that's nice, what's her name" Cat replied in a lower pitched tone

"Tori"

"Oh... well she's very nice" Cat said lowering her head

"Yeah, she seemed very nice...Cat are you alright?"

Cat sat there for a second "Yeah i'm fine"

_I just want you to be happy._


End file.
